DESCRIPTION (provide by applicant) The goal of the Administration Core is to provide a centralized structure to unify the research program under the Program Director hand and to facilitate the coordination of the research projects to fulfill the research goals of the grant. Specifically, this Core will do the following: 1) Assist the Program Director in planning and coordinating research activities; 2) Integrate cross-disciplinary research;3) Oversee fiscal and resources management and ensuring that all agency and university guidelines are met;4) Maintain ongoing communication with NIEHS and other BRIES Centers and Individual Projects;5) Organize an Annual Meeting of all investigators, NIEHS collaborators and guest scientists;6) Assist in the organization of meetings related to the BRIES Centers and Individual Projects;7) Produce all progress reports, manuscripts and other written documents related to the program in a timely manner;8) Set up and maintain databases of publications, personnel, investigator addresses, and equipment inventory;and, 9) Provide day-to-day administrative assistance to the Program Director.